


Razors and Curves

by chubkat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Body Image, Body Worship, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4772087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubkat/pseuds/chubkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave's sharp, Karkat's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Razors and Curves

Dave was sharp. All angles, that boy was. He had ribs you could see, hip bones that jutted out, and skinniest toothpick legs karkat'd ever seen. His jawline was clearly visible, matching his cheek bones. Karkat loved it. He loved the way he could feel Dave's ribs through his skin, and how tall and thin his figure felt next to his own. Cuddling with Dave was particularly nice. Those thin arms around his back. The skinny thighs intertwined with his own. The thin, angled waist up against his own. He loved it, every single part of it. He told Dave as often as he felt he could, and kissed every inch of that pale, milky skin. Dave didn't know what to do with the affection, so he tried to return it. Karkat was exactly the opposite of Dave. Not a sharp angle on him, and shorter than most teen girls. His cheeks were round, his thighs big and soft, his hips curvy. He hated it. Always complaining about his "fat, girly" figure. But he didn't see the way his back curved out into his butt. Or, his butt in general. It was big, for such a short troll, and essentially the definition of a bubble butt. He couldn't see the way his tummy bounced when he walked. Dave loved it. Didn't know how to express it, but he loved it. He would, somewhat awkwardly tell Karkat, who would usually rebuke him snarkily, with those pretty little lips. Dave would try and argue back, but usually gave in, but not tonight. Karkat was sitting over his lap, his big, dark gray thighs enveloping Dave's thin, white ones. Dave had his arm around him, and had been scratching his back absentmindedly, earning a purr from the troll. Then, he had fucked up. He told Karkat he was cute. Karkat sighed, and started off again. "For the last time, I'm not cute, Dave." He stuck his bright red, forked tongue through his curved fangs.   
"Are too." Dave argued back, and kissed his neck. "Cutest motherfucker around."   
Karkat snorted, but blushed and his black freckles stood out against the red spreading across his cheeks. "Don't need to try and flatter me, it's not gonna work."   
Dave wrapped his arms around Karkat's middle, earning a squeak of protest. "I'm just a humble guy telling the truth to his boyfriend."   
"It's not the fucking truth." The troll argued.   
"Mm hmm," Dave crooned, breath cool on Karkat's hot neck. "Just accept my compliment, babe. I always accept yours."   
Karkat shivered, but Dave knew he wasn't cold. "Cause my compliments are true. You're hot as fuck."   
"And you're cute. As fuck." Dave rebuked.   
"Am not. I'm fat, and ugly." Karkat said, pain lacing the words he had come to believe.   
"Come on, who told you that?" Dave said softly.   
"No one had too, it doesn't exactly take a genius to figure out." Karkat said, and, oh fuck, was he crying? "Sorry, sorry, fuck." he covered his face.   
"You don't hafta apologize." Dave crooned, concern leaking into his smooth voice. "Why are you crying?" Karkat merely sniffed. "Fuck, I don't know."   
"I think you do. You're not fat, Karkat, or ugly." Dave lightly kissed the side of his face.   
"Yeah, I am." Karkat said, quietly.   
"No, you're not. Please stop saying that. I think you're beautiful." Dave complimented him gently. Karkat smiled weakly.   
"Thanks, Dave." he sniffed again.   
"I mean, like," Dave stuttered, blushing. "You're so, /pretty/. Your eyes are darker than anything I've ever seen, and they look like the night sky. Your eyelashes are so thick, and your pouty little lips, and oh, fuck your ass." Dave rambled, losing regard as he went. "It just leads so perfectly into your thighs, it reminds me of a heart it's just so perfectly shaped. And your soft little belly, it bounces just slightly when you walk, I love it. I love you."   
Karkat wasn't crying anymore, now he was looking at Dave with wide, surprised eyes.   
"You- you really mean that?" he asked, uncharacteristically quiet. Dave nodded, blushing.   
"Thanks." he blinked, the last pale red tears falling out of his eyes.   
"No problem." Dave said. "So, where were we?"   
"I'm cute." Karkat said, tentatively.   
"Yep, you are." Dave nodded, and rested his head on Karkat's shoulder. Karkat sighed, and leaned into his touch.   
"I love you."   
"I love you too, Karkat."


End file.
